


Wicked Games

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Many times Papyrus dukes it out with the human child and always the timeline gets reset. But what happens when Chara decides to, instead of hurling snide insults, take a different approach to a certain topic that would soon plant the seeds leading for the taller skeleton to contemplate on doing something he's always wanted to do, and yet always held himself back. Until tonight..





	1. Part 1

Orange light streamed through the glass windows, casting shadows upon the pillars of the large hallway and the faint shuffle of shoes tapped along the tiled corridor, a bob of brown hair swaying as Chara continued walking without a care, having once again laid waste of destruction in the Underground so it was fully safe to say what lay up ahead of them now that they were reaching close to the queen's throne room. After all they'd been through this song and dance many times, even in different locations and as the kid stopped momentarily did a lanky skeleton step out of the darkness just a few feet away from them, smoke from their cigarette floating up to the high ceiling above.  “Right on time as usual, Papyrus. I thought you wouldn't show up” sneered the human which earned them a tired if not bitter chuckle arise from the monster's mouth as he took another puff of his cancer stick.

 

“And miss the chance to kill you a dozen times over? I don't think so”.

 

“That's true..you have had the upper hand so far” Chara replied and while their hands fiddled with the large kitchen knife in their grasp did eyes glance up from the gleaming metal towards the orange hoodie wearing skeleton, seeing the baby blue bandana tied around his neck just like always. How sweet, a memento of his departed brother that had been killed so many times by their hand they'd lost count, and yet it never ceased to amaze them that every single time Papyrus would do everything in his power to avenge his fallen sibling so that the timeline would be reset once more. It was almost laughable but not so much in the fact that such determination was normal. The human knew no blood relative would go this far to risk their own life in order to bring someone they cared about back from the dead. No..this ran much deeper and Chara wasn't an idiot. They knew what secrets the taller monster held and it had taken a lot of observation to have it all click together.

 

An eerie silence fell between the pair so much so that Papyrus's eyes narrowed almost quizzically, his bones slightly tense wondering what the kid was planning because by now they would have already started attacking each other just like always. It felt like almost eternity before Chara managed to speak again while their eyes snapped away from the bandana to look up at the smokers face, their smile turning into a mock grin, “But you know..before we start at it again like cats and dogs, I'm actually rather curious. Why do you keep doing this?”.

 

“Could ask you the same thing. But we both know you're just a crazy little shit”.

 

“Ah ah language. What would your brother say? Oh wait..he's _dead_ ” they chastised, grin growing wider at the flicker of anger flashing in the skeleton's black pupils looking as though he were about to make the first move yet clenched his fists in order to control himself if only for a moment. After all he wasn't a murderer like this child; that killed for the sport. No he at least had a conscience and used his powers to protect those he loved, even if sometimes it felt like he was a failure for not saving his brother in time. “Alright Chara what are you even getting at? Just get this over with already so I can kick your ass” Papyrus spoke now showing annoyance upon his features for he was starting to get aggravated by the odd stalling tactic that was taking place since this never happened during the other times they'd met up, watching as the human took a step forward yet all the while their smile never seemed to falter before they once again spoke up,“You still never answered my question though. Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep pushing yourself to defend someone you love so dearly..when you know its never going to be the way you want things to be?”.

 

Witnessing the smoker visibly flinch it was obvious a nerve was struck, the skeleton taking a hesitant step back just as the human took another step forward, trying to gain some distance between them should they plan on a surprise attack, “W-What are you talking about?”.

 

“Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about”.

 

Using the knife was the tip of the metal blade pointing towards the bandana causing the skeleton to instinctively move his hand up towards it as if to shield it from any danger, “It took me a bit to figure it out but I know you. I know how you don't really care to live anymore, how you dread waking up every day to do the same tasks over and over like a broken record. If you could have it your way you'd be the first one to turn to dust, especially by my hand. But..there's something that's stopping you from accomplishing that, always has..namely in the form of your dear little brother”.

 

“So..? What's your point? Of course I'd do anything to protect Sans..”.

 

“Is it because he's just your brother though? Or is it because you _love_ him?”.

 

Phalanges dug tighter into the fabric at the implicitly of that word, jaw tightening and despite his best efforts to not show surprise did the human smirk wider because they already could see it as clear as day . Clearly Papyrus had kept his harboring feelings a secret for so long he never imagined someone from the outside would even be able to figure it out because nobody else had. Then again maybe he was getting less strict with himself the more times his timeline reset but either way the tall monster knew he  couldn't lie himself out of it, remaining still even when Chara took another step forward however it was strange to see their eyes looking at him almost in pity.

 

“I do have to give you credit, Papyrus. I mean honestly I don't know how you haven't lost your sanity at this point. Not just with putting up with the resets but constantly never being able to tell Sans how you really feel. Which is why I'm asking you why put yourself through that? Why put yourself in such turmoil when you can just take what you want” they replied before suddenly jumping back as bones appeared magically jutting out through the floor narrowly missing their face by inches, skidding back on their heels and seeing the wisp of orange light burning like a flame in the older brother's left eye socket; smouldering rage radiating from his form at the very idea the brunette was suggesting.

 

“Shut your mouth!” he growled once spitting out the butt end of his cigarette to nub it out with the toe of his sneaker, eyes narrowing at the child's giddy chuckle which only further grated on his nerves. “Aw don't be like that. You know I'm right. You know how badly you want to take him for your own. And there's nothing to stop you from having your way with him, he's never going to remember it anyway” Chara countered nonchalantly and once again was narrowly missed by another set of bones that shot out from underneath their feet; hissing however in pain as a pair appeared out of thin air and managed to slice against their shoulder after jumping out of the first wave of attacks.

 

One would think that having battled against Papyrus so often his moves were predictable but now they were dealing with the skeleton who's emotions were taking the driver seat things were looking a bit dicey. “I said _shut up_! I would never do that to Sans. _Never_!” the lanky monster shouted with his cheeks flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment that this topic was really being discussed at such a time, knowing that the child was just trying to get into his head somehow. He knew he loved his brother more then any normal sibling relationship should be, knew it was taboo but he couldn't fathom something as to take advantage of him..even though the many fantasies that played on those lonely nights tortured him so.

 

Once again another launch of attacks flew at the brunette who managed to dodge them before taking a quick running lunge at Papyrus, the clash of metal against bone echoed in the judgment hall for the skeleton summoned bone like spears to crisscross in front of him blocking the knife. “Face it you trash bag. You're no different then me or any of the other humans up at the surface” the kid laughed at the foolish attempts the skeleton was trying so hard to keep their sense of moral code intact while they were pushed back and landed upon their feet, the pair now beginning to exchange blow for blow creating shock waves from the intense force.

 

“I'm nothing like you and never will be!”.

 

“Pffhahaha! That's what they all say until they break. I wonder how long you'll last until you can't take it anymore?”.

 

“ _Enough_!” Papyrus seethed with his buttons now pushed to the max, skidding backward after blocking another swipe of the blade which was almost too close for comfort, the rumbling noise of his gaster blaster now having been given life and was pointing in point blank range in front of Chara before they had anytime to react, “Go to hell you brat!”. The large dragon like skull opened its mouth to let out a large ray of light the moment its charging process was complete, the human's screams of pain being drowned out from the noise with their body disintegrating in mere seconds followed by their soul shattering into pieces signalling that the battle was over..for now at least. He knew that the kid wasn't fully dead for that they would somehow manage to reset again and as the silence of the hall started to shroud itself around him did the skeleton pant heavily, legs trembling that he almost would have collapsed onto the floor had there not been a pillar nearby to lean against. His own soul was beating hard from the amount of anger that flooded within him but as his black pupils looked down towards the bandana around his neck, distal phalanges beginning to affectionately run along the soft fabric, did it help calm him down remembering that smiling adorable vision of his Sans. “Don't worry bro..I'll be seeing you again real soon” Papyrus spoke to himself while placing a chaste kiss against the cloth and closed his eyes as the surroundings began to become pixelated like a broken puzzle indicating that time was one again like a loop about to repeat itself.

 

-

 

With a start eyes flew open, a sharp intake of breath forcing its way down his throat upon sitting up quickly on the couch in the dark living room, the smoker's head a buzz and it took him a moment to realize that he had been recalling the events from the last reset that had taken place well over a few weeks prior in his sleep and just like always it was like nothing had happened. All his friends were alive and so was his brother like clockwork. Managing to calm his breathing down even though he had no lungs to speak of did he mutter under a curse while moving to sit more comfortably on the sofa, wondering why everything felt hazy until his ectotongue licked along his mouth tasting the sweet remains of honey. Oh..that's right he remembered now. He'd been drinking at Muffet's and must have passed out again. Poor Sans probably had to carry him back home like usual and dump his drunk ass in the living room because he would surely be too heavy to lug up the stairs to his own room.

 

A slight twinge of guilt fluttered in his rib cage, gaze following up the stairs to the second floor where his brother's room was located and he knew the shorter monster was probably already fast asleep to be well rested for another big training session with Alphys tomorrow. _“I should probably go apologize when I've sobered up a bit”_ he thought to himself while leaning back into the couch cushions with a sigh. More then likely Sans was going to be giving him another talk about his drinking but it wasn't like the usual verbiage he got because Papyrus would admit he'd been drinking a lot more often then normal. Not because he had a problem per say but..that last fight with Chara was really sticking in his skull.  He grit his teeth at the thought of the kid, knowing soon they'd be showing up unexpected to ruin his day and as much as he wanted to forget everything about them..it was what they said that kept lingering.

 

“ _He's never going to remember it anyway”._

 

Fuck. Why oh why did Chara have to make a valid point? Of course Sans never had any memory of the past lives so even when the older brother managed to gain some headway into finally confessing his feelings the few rare times that it had happened it went up shits creak the moment the human came along to screw it all up. The moments they shared, it was all erased and only Papyrus was left to remember every fine detail that had transpired. Hell sometimes the human even reset just to be a dick about it so there was no real telling what exactly the little bastard was plotting. With a low frustrated growl did the skeleton wipe at his face trying hard to stop his skull from hanging on the subject, _“God damn it..I know the human is right but..no! No I can't, I can't do that to Sans..even though I'm such a freak for wanting him so bad..but even if I did do something I'm sure Chara would reset anyway..so..why can't I just be selfish just this once I..ugh fuck!”_. It was like a power struggle between his sense of logic and his hormones which didn't help in anyway right now that there was still alcohol running through him, cradling his skull in his hands while trying to fight back the creeping lustful images of his darling brother's angelic face..seeing those starry eyed pupils gazing up at him..hearing him cry out his name in pure bliss..

 

No he could do this. He could fight the urges. He always took pride in himself for having lasted this long with being in control..he couldn't have it break now, right? What kind of a being would he be if he threw it all away at this point? His jaw clenched tightly as warmth pooled up his body and seeing through the cracks of his fingers the dim glowing bulge that was forming between his legs shamelessly; again the brunette's words rang in his skull which only made the sinking ship of his morals go deeper into the depths; hesitantly glancing back up to his brother's door. _“Maybe..maybe it won't be so bad to do it just this once..at least a kiss? And if he tells me to stop I know I can do that..besides Chara won't know, its not like the kid is physic or anything”_ Papyrus's mind drifted to try to convince himself that what the child had told him didn't mean they were fully right and very slowly did the tall skeleton silently get up off the couch, making his way towards the stairs with each weight of his foot upon the wooden step weighing heavily on the decision he was seriously about to do. Once he went through Sans's door there was no turning back..was he really ready to do this?

 

Standing momentarily in front of it did his hand reach for the doorknob, the bedroom door opening up with a faint squeak and he could hear his sibling's soft snores. Closing the wooden door and briefly resting his back against it did Papyrus let his eyes adjust before taking the short distance towards the others bed; his mind being made up the moment his black pupils caught sight of the shorter monster sleeping haphazardly on his back with the covers kicked off to one side, shirt riding up slightly to expose his lower vertebrae and rib cage.

 

May Asgore have mercy on his soul for what he was about to do tonight..


	2. Part 2 (final)

A faint murmur escaped from Sans's mouth upon the mattress dipping down slightly from the added weight as the taller skeleton crawled over top of his sibling, his soul beating so hard in his rib cage he was afraid it would almost burst out. This was it..he was really going to do this and the high of adrenaline was trembling through his body yet Papyrus knew he couldn't rush into it. He had to take things slow, to savior every last touch and detail that would forever be imprinted in his mind until he turned to dust because he never wanted to forget this moment even if he knew it was wrong. But damn it all he'd been patient enough so he told himself. Carefully did a hand reach forward, tenderly caressing the side of his sleeping brother's cheek bone as his head leaned down, an orange glow spreading against his own face the closer he got with his eyes shimmering in such a pained desire that just couldn't be held back anymore. He wanted him, _needed_ him so badly and if Sans should hate him well..it wouldn't matter in the end.

 

With a shuddering intake of air did the smoker softly brush his mouth against the top of his sibling's skull and soft clacks could be heard while he placed butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach, kissing Sans's eyes, cheeks, and finally his mouth. For a moment their mouths lingered together, feeling a faint shiver run down the others body however the younger monster didn't arise from slumber just yet and instead let out another mumble through his teeth once Papyrus carefully moved back only to let his formed ecto tongue to start to lick up at the exposed neck; lust running through him upon hearing a tiny mew like moan coming from his beloved. “..Sans..” he breathed out barely above a whisper, gradually letting the walls down of his long harbored feelings for his brother and continued nibbling at the shorter skeleton's neck; wanting for him to summon his soul which wasn't quite a hard thing to do. Despite being asleep with brows furrowed Sans was still reacting to the touch even if he wasn't quite aware what was happening at that moment, spine arching upon feeling larger phalanges beginning to stroke his lower vertebrae.

 

Seeing the love of his life reacting to his touch only pushed him to continue more, jaw tightening as if to keep himself in some control whenever those intoxicating moans surfaced from Sans's mouth, pumping along his spine more. _“Easy..just a bit more..”_ Papyrus thought to himself and would have kept going but somehow or another he must have touched a spot that was a bit more sensitive then the rest, causing a visible jolt to run through the shorter skeleton's form and a confused elongated groan came out then; eye sockets fluttering open. He should have felt more concern once seeing that his brother was waking up but it was like his hands were on auto pilot and wouldn't stop, continuing even more so once the other monster regained consciousness.

 

“N-nnn..w..what the..? P..Papyrus? What are you-hhn!”.

 

Sans's words temporary drowned out for a moment as another pleasurable sensation went through him causing him to buck up into his sibling's touch but even though it was taking a minute to comprehend what was happening he wasn't that naive. Well to some degree anyway. He knew for one thing this wasn't normal for brothers to be touching in such an intimate way as this and once the sleepy haze vanished from his skull did he attempt more firmly this time to get Papyrus to stop; trying to wiggle free but it was then the older monster pinned him to the bed after stopping his stroking motions, “P-Papyrus stop this! What are you doing?!”. At first the smoker didn't respond, hungry black pupils staring down into baby blues that were filling with such conflicting emotions it was hard to pin point just what was going through his little brother's mind. Nervousness and fear were certainly one of the dominate emotions right now that were swelling within him and as much as Papyrus prided himself that he could stop anytime he wanted to..

 

He couldn't. Not this time.

 

A blue flush in embarrassment washed over Sans's face at looking down to see his brother's cock bulging for attention in his pants, his legs kicking to try and get himself out of his hold and perhaps talk some sense into him because he figured maybe the other monster was still drunk and not knowing exactly what he was doing..which wasn't exactly the full truth per say however it did nothing to stop what was happening as Papyrus slide himself between his legs; growling lustfully upon grinding into him. Now any person being put through in such a situation would surely be screaming for help but this was different when your own flesh and blood, someone you trusted with your life, was on top of you and causing such feelings you weren't sure how to process. Sans was trying to fight him off and yet torn with not wanting to seriously hurt his brother.

 

“Paps w-will you just..s-stop for a minute! Think about what you're doing! This isn't like you, what has gotten into you?”.

 

“This is like me..Sans” Papyrus muttered softly, feeling his brother momentarily stop struggling though  he shivered in a mixture of confusion and disgust as he felt the orange hoodie wearing monster's distal phalanges from one hand move to stroke his sternum from under his shirt, “You just..you just don't get it bro. You never did and you never will but..that doesn't mean I can't just not once show you how I feel..how I've _always_ felt about you”. A gasp erupted from Sans's upon a finger running along a lower rib, gazing with his cheeks burning not really understanding exactly what he was talking about yet before he could make another protest was he interrupted again, trying to not let another moan come out the further the older skeleton's touch went up. Panic now was starting to surge throughout the smaller monster at seeing how close the hand was getting towards the formed soul that was now glowing dimly under his shirt, using most of his concentration then to break free from his brother's grasp for at least a split second to push the other away. His attempt was in vain however for Papyrus, despite briefly stopping what he was doing, the bed creaked from the shift in weight as he wrestled with his younger sibling to gain control and after about a minute had flipped Sans over onto his stomach; reaching over to the bedpost where the familiar baby blue bandana rested to tie his hands behind his back.

 

“I-I don't..I don't understand! P-papy please stop you're scaring me!” did he whimper out while trying to wiggle out of his bonds but he could feel his brothers hands hold him securely by the hips, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eye sockets at the warmth of the pitched tent from the smoker's groin now grinding against the back of his clothed sacrum. Hearing his pleas Papyrus's own soul shuddered in a mixture of delight if not feeling a sense of affection at seeing the tears welling up knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to stand looking at him in the face once it got the point of no return, leaning downward to place soft kisses on the back of sibling's skull whispering softly, “It's alright bro..don't be scared. It'll be over soon I promise..come tomorrow everything will reset and you'll forget any of this happened”. At least that's what he believed anyway.

 

Alright now Sans really thought he'd gone off his rocker. Reset? Forget about what was happening? What on earth was he talking about? Was he still that drunk to be talking such nonsense? Well it didn't seem to matter at this point for the shorter skeleton shivered as he felt the hem of his pj bottoms being tugged down to expose his lower half, blue faded colouring glimmering in arousal against his pubis and other parts of his bones but because he was inexperienced with magic nothing sexually had formed down below. That didn't bother Papyrus because he knew with their type of kind there was always a way to please them. They were after all made up of bones. Letting out a grunt did he finally let out his throbbing erection escape through the fly of his pants, not wanting to waste anytime by removing their clothes, his tongue licking along the corner of his mouth upon gazing down at his cock rubbing against his sibling's lower body and feeling him shudder against him.

 

“Papy please! Please don't do this, we're brot-Ahhn!”.

 

Sans's words were cut short at the sudden thrust that soon followed, his face contorting into shock and pain upon feeling the others dick quickly force its way through the hole in its pelvis; blue magic surrounding around the sexual organ for stimulation and when the hoodie wearing monster growled as he began to roughly rock himself into the tight warmth did he begin to cry out with tears now flowing down his angelic face trying once more to get free from his bonds. “Nnhg! Ahh! Ow! P-Papy! S-Stop it brother! It hurts!” he begged and with every jab of his brother's cock going inside of him did the immense feeling of helplessness and disgust roll over his senses, feeling like he wanted to be sick and yet the pain kept his mind focused on the vile touch that was being forced upon his skeletal body. The bed springs began squeaking from the two and fro motion, Papyrus doing his best to ignore the cries of despair coming from his sibling and even if it was breaking part of his soul to hear such a thing it was his dark sickness inside of him that just wouldn't let up; feeling like he was in heaven at the warmth pulsing around him and making him want more of it.

 

“Mmn f-fuck..I..I'm sorry..Sans I'm sorry..I can't stop..nnm..it feels too good” the taller skeleton kept whispering hoarsely between deep moans of his own now beginning to move more faster causing Sans to bite onto the pillow trying to stifle his sobs because the pain while still being discomforting was now turning into something else which only confused the poor monster even more. He'd always heard the term of sex yet had never went really through the talk but man..if this is what it felt like he surely couldn't understand why anyone would do this. Eventually it grew too much for Sans to keep fighting back for it was getting him nowhere nor was the other listening to reason, deciding to just lay there as quietly as he could and praying he had been told earlier would happen.

 

That he would forget this and it would be over, a shiver running down his spine at feeling his body being pounded into; smelling the lingering scent of honey the few times Papyrus leaned in close to affectionately kiss his skull again and whisper his love for him. It would be about almost over an hour passing before finally the deed had been completed, the taller monster picking up his pace drastically as it was too much to hold in any longer and with a final cry of his beloved's name did he cum hard into the dishevelled mess that was his younger sibling, a smile in satisfaction mixed with drool running down his chin seeing orange liquid spraying along his spine and inside of his rib cage, “Nnhgahh..god..hhnn..Sans..I love you..fuck I _love_ you so much”. The left over buzz from the alcohol started to once again kick in, causing him to pull out nearly collapsing over top of Sans who whimpered into the wet pillow that was damp from his tears and saliva; the affectionate cuddle of Papyrus nuzzling against him sending fear through his soul and there he remained rather still for some time too scared to barely move even after when it was obvious that the taller skeleton had passed out.

\----

When morning came in the Underground did a groggy noise erupt from the back of Papyrus's throat, his head pounding like he'd been hit with a truck and gradually shuffled out of bed not realizing at first where he was until he blinked a few times, seeing that he was in Sans's room with his sibling no where to be found. “Wait..why am I..” he muttered to himself only for realization to dawn upon him when memories of last night flicked in his skull. No..no no..this shouldn't be happening. Why was he here?! He should be in his own bed he..he hadn't actually succeeded in..? Did Sans..? He shook his head roughly. No he couldn't have..surely Chara would have reset already. They had to, why else would they have said all that stuff just to see how far he'd actually go before pulling the strings? They did it before in the past so why was now any different? Feeling a lump form in his throat did the lanky monster steadily get up to his feet, quietly making his way out of his room all the while mentally trying to reason to himself that time had reset, that while yes he had ashamedly crossed a boundary that shouldn't have been he had to know for himself that his brother didn't remember anything..god he hoped he didn't. Making his way downstairs he could hear noise coming from the kitchen area, carefully making his way to the entrance to see Sans standing by the stove and all seemed to be pretty normal..that was until he opened his mouth awkwardly.

 

“..Uh..Morning bro. You're up early”.

 

The smaller monster who was lost in thought visibly flinched at  hearing Papyrus's voice, his grip tightening on the frying pan handle that was cooking sizzling eggs yet all the while kept facing forward as a smile struggled to plaster upon his face trying to pretend like everything was normal. “O-Oh hey..Paps..uhm..b-breakfast is almost ready” he stuttered out and began fiddling with the burners, all the while the smoker was feeling his chest becoming tight for he knew this wasn't how his brother normally acted. Normally he was chipper and hyper..today he seemed almost skittish like a caged animal. As if trying to further validate that what was happening was real or maybe he was just overthinking it did  he move closer to the other and gently reach out to touch his shoulder, his tone of voice filled with concern, “Hey bro whats the-”. A loud clatter was heard followed by a firm slap as Sans jumped from the touch, whirling around with the pan in hand as he was about to scrape the eggs off onto the plates; the utensil falling to the floor after having smacked Papyrus's hand with the burning metal causing a tense silent to fall in the room.

 

Even though the burn hurt like hell and caused the taller monster to cradle his hand against his chest..what hurt even more was the utter terror showing visibly those baby blue eyes with dark circles under them indicating that he barely slept at all that night which only further confirmed to his horror that Sans remembered. Time hadn't been reset. “A-Ah! I..I'm..oh stars I'm sorry Papy I..I..” Sans tried to speak and was about to reach out and touch the other but immediately drew his hand back, those conflicting emotions flickering across his face and yet too scared to want to touch his own brother which now would probably be never again after what had happened. No longer would he able to affectionately hug him or even be able to stand comfortably in his presence and while Papyrus knew he should be angry at himself..he was even more enraged at the human because he believed it was their fault. Anger and the sense of bile wanting to come up did the smoker quickly turn on his heel and leaving the kitchen, storming out of the house without so much as a word and poor Sans was left to stand there by the stove feeling the sting of tears threatening to fall again.

\----

“Chara! Chara you little _bastard_ ,where are you!? I know you're out there somewhere! Don't _fucking_ hide from me!” did Papyrus shout through the dense forest of Snowdin with his shoes crunching in the freshly fallen snow, his hand tingling from the burn yet that went ignored compared to the burning hatred that ran through him like a wild fire. He knew he probably looked like a mad man screaming in the woods but damn it all he had a bone to pick with that kid and he was going to make sure he skewed their head on a boney pike once he was through with them. As he continued wandering with no particular destination and his rage slowly starting to turn into panic when he still couldn't find them he was about to go towards the large door leading to the ruins wondering if perhaps Asgore would likely see the child until he heard that familiar cheeky giggle from up high, stopping in his tracks to look up at a large pine tree. “Jeez Papyrus you don't have to yell, heh” spoke the child who was laying on a thick branch with their head pillowed behind their head, eyes snapping open as a swooshing sound caught their attention and let out a yelp in surprise as sharp bones flew at their direction slicing through the wood. They would have landed on their feet however Papyrus was quick to catch them by the scruff of their striped shirt, a smug look appearing on the humans face as they were inches from a very angry looking skeleton, “Boy you don't look too happy. Did something happen?”.

 

“Don't you even play coy with me you brat! Reset. _Now_!”.

 

“Reset? Why would..?” they spoke and for a moment it looked as though genuine perplexity was etched upon their face however it was soon vanished to be replaced by an all knowing smirk with their arms crossed in front of them which only increased the burning hole that was boring into them by the skeleton's black pupils, “Oooooh I see. Wow I'm actually surprised. I didn't think you'd have it in you to go _that_ far”. Wait what? What did Chara mean by that? It seemed it confused Papyrus as well because for a moment he blinked only to growl in frustration, shaking the child furiously at this point, “What the fuck do you mean?! You were the one who told me I should do it and now you're acting like this?! Why? You were planning on restarting from the start just to mess with me so why haven't you done it yet?!”. The human was moving like a boggle head from the force of the angry shaking that that they couldn't really reply much at the moment until they were finally let go, being dropped carelessly into the snow and letting out a grunt in pain from the fall; taking a second to regain their composer while they sat upward however that smug look never left their face which only irritated the smoker more so

 

“Oh Papyrus..you really should know me by now” they chuckled and when the monster glared at them about to pick them up so they could perhaps force them into resetting did he suddenly freeze in his tracks upon hearing the next words utter out of Chara's lips, “I don't plan on resetting again to be honest”.

 

“..W..What..?”.

 

Wide eyes were now staring down at the child who carefully plucked themselves up to their feet nonchalantly, brushing the white snow from their clothes, “I figured you of all beings would have figured it out by now but I guess there's somethings that just fly over your head. I mean come on, have you ever wondered all those times I randomly kept rebooting the timeline in the past? How I tried so many different ways on killing you all?”. They stopped talking for a moment to allow the information to sink in and when they weren't going to get much of a answer did they continue on, “Well while killing sure is fun..I got to admit it gets a little boring after a while. But then I realized something. Its not so much taking a life that makes things interesting but..rather watching them _suffer_ and boy were you ever a prime candidate for that, heh”.

 

Papyrus could feel his chest become heavy, almost like it was getting harder to breathe as the sudden realization hit him and he quickly grabbed hold of the human by the throat with obvious intent to squeeze the life out of them and yet part of him became hesitant the longer their eyes met, seeing the look in their red orbs that was too hard to distinguish just what was going on in their heads. They couldn't be serious right? To never reset again? They had to be bluffing they just had to!

 

“You planned this from the start!?”.

 

“I may have planted the seeds trash bag. But oh its not all me that's at fault here. _You_ were the one who did god knows what to your precious little brother. _You_ were the one who took that plunge and here I thought you were going to prove me wrong and gee I almost was considering that you might since you lasted as long as you did..but like I said, you broke. You really are a monster, Papyrus. And like the _monster_ you are..well..its only fitting you get to grovel in your own little hell that you dug yourself into from the very beginning” Chara purred sadistically as their expression briefly winced at the pressure around their neck, their airway slowly closing but still giving them some air to get into their lungs while the tall skeleton was shivering but it wasn't from the coldness of the air. No it was the sins crawling upon his back and as much as he oh so wanted to kill the little shit in front of him..he wasn't sure if he could really go through with it. Not when the stakes were so high at this point and as he begrudgingly pulled himself away only to fall to his knees in the snow did the human rub at their neck slightly, looking down him knowing that they'd finally won.

 

And worst of all Chara was right. He was a monster..a sick..disgusting creature that had finally gave in to his desires but at the cost of completely destroying any salvageable relationship with the one being that gave him happiness.

\---

END.

 


End file.
